The New Ed 2:Attack Of The Kankers
by edeme20
Summary: The new guys are about to meet cul-de-sac's worst nightmare! Before that, they still need to clean their messes Q: Why do you have to read & review! Like whats the use! Rated K plus for some words,Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1:The wipeout begins

**Disclaimer: **_This so-called fanfic still relates to our new guests, it's OK if ya don't review what's the use anyway! _

**FLASHBACK**

Double D accidentally created monsters destroying the CUL-DE-SAC, everyone went nuts, The Eds rushed to the junkyard to make weapons, the other trio fought the freaks………………………….**AND NOW**…………..

________________________________________________________________________

The New Ed 2: Attack Of The Kankers

**Chapter 1: The Wipe out begins!**

The Eds quickly got their weps (weapons) and rushed of to fight, Eddy saw Johnny hiding in the bushes,

"Hey bald bro, I see ya need some tech of your life here" Eddy said

"…Plank sez you guys are crazy ta fight out there" Johnny taunted

"Not when I got the latest equipment" Eddy bragged

He showed of his rifle, BBgun, rocket and grenade launcher, flame thrower, dynamite, machine gun, detonator, sub-machine gun, pistol, machine pistol, bomb, bow and arrow, slingshot, and rocks

"Cool! ……….what's that buddy? Plank sez he wants one!" Johnny blabbed

"Only for a quarter... No! Wait! A buck!"

Johnny nodded his head, Johnny gave a dollar and Eddy gave him his pistol then Johnny started dashing to the monster destroying his house, a few minutes later, the monster fell down and became angry after Johnny shot its left eye.

Double D killed about 19 monsters which were impossible for a wimp like him; he rushed to Johnny's side to help him.

Meanwhile, Dico was building a mini nuclear power plant that would indeed wipe out those monsters for good

"You sure about this" Mico questioned

"Well yeah dude, I'm pretty sure this'll work" Dico answered

"And how 'bout da rest of us?" Mico still questioned

Dico stared thinking of an answer, he questioned himself "Yeah, how 'bout us?" He thought for a moment, He thought of a solution, then he continued working.

"Well?!" Mico yelled hoping for an answer

"We'll survive no sweat! Just leave it ta me!"

Mico kept on fighting then Dico whispered to himself "I said leave it to me but what am I gonna do?"

Eddy, on the other hand was having a crisis with Ed,

"SHUT UP ED!!!"

"IT SEEMS THE ALIEN MUTANT ZOMBIES ARE DESTROYING OUR CANDY! WE SHALL FIGHT TO PROTECT OUR YUMMY DELICOUS SUGARY SWEET JAWBREAKERS!!"

"ED!!!!!!!!!"

"EVIL MUTANTS!!"  
"ED!!!!!!!!!"

"EVIL MUTANTS!!"

"ED!!!!!!"  
"THEY WILL STEAL OUR!......."

Eddy slammed him with his weapon…..instead of a post light beside him, Ed ended up in (you already know).Dico meanwhile, has completed the explosive device, then he got out a walky talky from his pocket then communicated with Double D,

"Are you reading me?, Over"

Double D felt is walky talky vibrating he got it from his pocket (sorry not to tell you that he has one too) and answered the call

"Hello, hello, This is Double D, Over"

"Double D, tell your friends to take shelter, Over"

"Roger that!, Over"

Double D kept his walky talky and he inhaled then exhaled

"So it is set and ready to explode"

________________________________________________________________________

_It'll be continued_


	2. Chapter 2:Trouble with DE BOMB

**Disclaimer:**_ down to chapter 2! Sorry to keep you waiting, it took me a year to recover _

_my password._

The new Ed 2:Attack of the Kankers

**Chapter 2:Trouble with **_**DE BOMB**_

Double D quickly rushed to Eddy and lumpy, but suddenly, an earthquake started when he was about to step

The earthquake stretched from Double D's house to the school, Kevin watched the school crumble down

"Awesome dude" Kevin murmured

"Hey Micogan! _DE BOMB_'s set!" Dico yelled

"Well then activate it!" Mico yelled back

"I said its set idiot!" Dico yelled back again

"What does that have to do with me?" Mico questioned

"Take cover dumb ass!" Dico answered angrily

Mico whispered to himself "Dumb ass, that's weak". Rico dashed to his backpack which was hanging at the branch of a tree and took out his boomerang, he throwed it directly to the monsters and HEADSHOT! Causing it to trip, but it got up directly as if there was no effect.

"Dang! Okay fish fry! Time to heat up the oven…." he said

"GRLRLRLRLRLR" the monster roared

Rico then took out a gayer then started firing the freaks, then his walky talky vibrated; he took it out of his gayer and answered the call.

"Rico, take cover immediately, Over"

"Roger that, Over"

**Disclaimer:**_ I forgot to tell you, that gayer thing's an invention of mine, over._

Rico then ran away from battle area and ended up at the creek, He started building a boat, sailed to the junkyard, climbed on the rubbish tips and ended up on a good view of the cul-de-sac. Then he remembered that he left his boomerang in the battle zone but Dico said he should take cover, he was confused so he sat down thinking of what to do. Meanwhile, Dico was about to leave the battle area when the explosion occurred, but instead of blowing the freaks away, it started to suck everything the first monster was sucked, then a huge portal opened the force was getting stronger and stronger every second. Dico took out his walky talky.

"Come in Edward, Come in Edward" called Dico

Double D took out his vibrating walky talky.

"Yes? Over" Answered Double D

"Something's wrong with the _DE BOMB_, Over" exclaimed Dico

"We have to fix it immediately before it sucks everything up! Over" replied Double D

"Agreed, Over" answered Dico

"All that it requires would be something that could reverse its power into sucking the portal itself! Over" explained Double D

"Your right, Over" Dico agreed

"A mirror could be appropriate, Over" Double D guessed

"Understood, Over" Dico agreed

Dico kept his walky talky and used all his strength to move but the force pull was to powerful so he thought that going with the current will eventually get him to crash to any house. The Eds were holding on to a sturdy tree, avoiding to be sucked into the portal

"Hey sock head! Got any bright ideas?" Eddy asked

"Me don't want to go to pretty blue pancake!" Ed panicked

"Don't worry gentlemen! I' will get us to safety " said Double D

"Well hurry it up!" Eddy panicked

Double D took his calculator under his hat then he started typing, then he was surprised to see the results.

"According to my calculations gentlemen, we must let go" he explained

"What! That's crazy!" Eddy said

"Eddy, Come to think of it, there may be….."

"Jawbreakers!" Ed shouted

"Or cash………………..Okay boys, onward!" Eddy commanded

"YAY!" Ed shouted happily

Ed let go of the tree and, the portal's gravity was reflected by Ed's weight causes them to rotate around the portal like the Sun and Earth then, Ed started to float, which means his weight decreased, decreasing his weight will create a 'sudden let go' causing Ed to crash to Johnny's house, the two followed and they ended up at the same location.

"See! I told ya it worked!" Eddy bragged

"Yes Eddy, but unfortunately based on my calculations, we were supposed to crash at your house" Double D explained

"Now quickly fellows, we must find a mirror" Double D commanded

"Find the mirror of faith!" Ed screamed

"Whatever" Eddy said boredly

"That's the spirit gentlemen! At this rate, we'll surely get things right!" Double D said happily


	3. Chapter 3:Ruined plans

**Disclaimer:**_ Chapter 3 ain't history, and here it is…And YAY! The others get to speak again!_

The new Ed 2:Attack of the Kankers

**Chapter 3:Ruined plans**

While the Eds were looking for a mirror, Mico was directing the cul-de-sacers to safety, while Rico dashed directly towards the cul-de-sac to get his boomerang, Dico on the other hand, committed a 'sudden let go' towards the portal. Just like what happened to the Eds, he then crashed to Johnny's place.

"Hmmm….someone seemed to have crashed here earlier" he thought

"Heya Dico!" Ed screamed

"Hey hat boy..." Eddy said

"Greetings Dico, I see the same event has occurredly happened to you" Double D said happily

"Well it's good to see yo's in one piece" Dico taunted

"Were looking for a mirror" Ed added

"Well, there might be a mirror in Johnny's bedroom" Dico reminded

"Splendid, we'll attend there immediately" Double D said

"Eddy, you come with me, I got something for you" Dico commanded

"Cash! Jawbreakers!" Eddy shouted with glee

"No, I mean I got something for you to do" Dico explained

"Forget it" Eddy said grumpily

"I'll give you 500 bucks" Dico added

"Deal!" Eddy said

The two rushed to Johnny's backyard then Dico pulled out a box of rubber bands out of his pocket and began tying them together. Then Eddy saw Rolf's house collapse then it was sucked to the portal.

"The portal's gravity is becoming stronger, all of the monsters are sucked in, we must close it before it sucks the whole cul-de-sac!" Dico explained

Ed's house got sucked in.

"So what do I do?" Eddy asked

Nazz's house got sucked in

"You perhaps should get kitchen utensils" Dico commanded

Kevin's house got sucked in

"Why? We're gonna cook?" Eddy asked madly

Jimmy's house got sucked in

"I need them, you don't want 500 bucks?" Dico asked

Double D's wrecked house got sucked in

"Fine" Eddy said grumpily

Eddy's house got sucked in

"My house" Eddy screamed angrily

"Go now" Dico commanded

"All right already!" Eddy screamed angrily

Ed and Double D were at Johnny's bedroom

"Ed, remember, we're looking for a mirror" Double D reminded

Ed picked up an underwear and showed it to Double D

"Is this a mirror Double D?" Ed asked

"Ed, please put that back to where you found it" Double D commanded

Suddenly, half of the house was sucked leaving an exposed area of the portal's gravity

"Heaven's lord!" Double D panicked

"Blue pancake!" Ed shouted frightenedly

"AHHHHHHH" they both screamed

The exposed area to sucked Eddy while he was in the kitchen, good thing he grabbed the sink's pipe

"STUPID PORTAL!!!!!" he screamed frightenedly

Mico and the others were having trouble too, they were all grabbed to an object which was safe

"This is all the dork's fault!" Kevin said angrily

"Yeah! If it were for them, none of this would ever happen!" Sarah added

"Rolf shall seize the ed-boys" Rolf said angrily

"Plank sez he wants revenge!" Johnny said

"I say we beat 'em up when this is all over" Kevin announced

"Yeah!" the cul-de-sacers said

"Guys! This isn't the time to argue, let's just put our differences aside so we can save our, well, your home, okay?" Mico commanded

"Okay" Everybody said gloomily

Meanwhile…The Eds got away from the exposed part of the house and ended up in Johnny's backyard. They to see a giant sling shot

"We got the mirror!" Ed shouted with glee

"Good, Eddy, The utensils?" Dico asked

"Got sucked up" Eddy answered

"No 500 bucks for you" Dico said

"No fair!" Eddy shouted angrily

Ed loaded the slingshot then it fired directly to the portal, then nothing happened

"What?" Dico unbelievably said

"Impossible" Double D too unbelievably said

"Great going geniuses" Eddy said (sarcasm)

"What are we going to do?" Ed panicked

"This can't be happening!" Double D said

The last of Johnny's house collapsed then got sucked in

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everybody shouted


	4. Chapter 4:Reverse Malfunction

**Disclaimer: **_This is the official Chapter 4 of this story in which an unheroic deed was committed by Rico, and a sad ending of the cul-de-sac._

__________________________________________________________________________

The new Ed 2:Attack of the Kankers

**Chapter 4:Reverse Malfunction **

Rico dashed to the cul-de-sac as fast as he could to get his boomerang, when he entered the lane, he felt that he was being pulled towards something so he followed the force. When he got to the source, he was surprised to see a blue portal sucking almost everything, of course he was also being sucked too, he grabbed a tree and climbed to the top. Using vines, he tied it to himself (like a rope) then he hopped out of the tree and dangled like clothes hanging at the cloth line. Supported by the vine, he went a little nearer towards the portal (actually he was 30cm away from it) he tried resisting the gravity of the blue pancake and at the same time, maintain a force of his own.

________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:**_ Too complicated? Well that's the thing that makes the story better, it's my…..er…..strategy._

________________________________________________________________________

He spotted his boomerang that was 8cm from the portal but it looks like as if the portals strong gravity can barely lift it up, Rico didn't mind, he just wanted it back. He reached for it, but unfortunately, he was 22cm away from his prized possession then he thought of a plan, he quickly forced himself to go back to the tree.

Meanwhile, the Eds and Dico were having problems thinking of a plan to save them, even Mico and the others were having a hard time being grabbed a tree for a long time, resisting the sub energy of the contra-subtonic portal, Then Double D thought of an idea. He exclaimed "Dico, How about if we throw Rico's boomerang at the portal" Hearing this, Dico said "Of course! Rico's boomerang can reverse the portal's neutral energy!" Double D added "It will also turn the portal's implosion to an explosion" Dico's happiness suddenly turned upside down, he murmured "Yeah, and that'll wipe out the cul-de-sac for good" Eddy was getting mad, Ed was getting tired of holding the giant slingshot's band, He complained "I'm tired guys" Eddy said "Whatever you do lumpy, don't let go!" The three saw Ed's index finger let go the band.

"Ed!" They shouted

Ed's middle finger let go

"Ed!!!!"

Thumb let go

"EDDDD!!!!!!!!"

Then lastly, the pinky finger let go and they were sucked by the portal's gravity, luckily they grabbed the grass just in time

"BLUE PANCAKE WANTS ED!!!!" Ed panicked, Eddy screamed angrily "This is your fault bone head!" then Double D said "Dico, we must find another way to end this!" Dico taunted "You think it's easy thinking?" Double D replied "No" Double D stared at the portal thinking that it's the end then he sadly murmured "It's hopeless, even the smartest brains of the cul-de-sac can't even solve this problem.

Dico dinged as if he had an idea "That's it!! If the answer's not complicated, then it must be simple, Then our hope only depends on an average kid!" Double D asked "But which of us is average?" Ed screamed "ME DON"T LIKE PRETTY BLUE PANCAKE!!!!" Double D said "Maybe Ed?" Dico said "Nope" Mico and the others were about to do something when the tree branch broke off and got sucked up "Oh man! This ain't good!" Kevin complained, Johnny said "What's that buddy?, Plank sez we'll be all right" Sarah said "Yeah, if you think you can calm us down!" Then Johnny countered "Plank sez your just scared to die" Sarah got mad "Gimme that plank!" She shouted, Rico, on the other hand, made a fishing pole out of twigs and vines, he then got back where he was a while ago, he carefully reached for his boomerang with the fishing pole, it worked, he was about to adjust his pole when the tree's left root was torn making it lean, Rico was tied to the tree by a vine, adjusting his distance, the fishing pole tip's distance was adjusted and became nearer to the portal, Rico accidentally let go of the pole causing it and the boomerang to be sucked in. Suddenly, the portal turned into a ball of light which everyone was now staring at, within seconds the light exploded stretching miles away, Double D shouted "AHHHH!!!" Ed screamed "WHITE PANCAKE!!!" Every one screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, in this chapter, a lot didn't get to do anything.


End file.
